


for me, this is heaven

by megpie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's just really soft, there's like two seconds of angst just like two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megpie/pseuds/megpie
Summary: They’ve been here before, several times. Usually it ends with Changkyun looking away first, awkwardly laughing it off. Kihyun doesn’t look away, because Kihyun knows what he wants. He’s wanted Changkyun since he was sixteen, and that hasn’t changed. It will never change.note: added a lil sequel. Changkyun wants to ask Kihyun to move in with him but Kihyun is oblivious and the timing never seems to be right.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a figure leaning against the wall, waiting for Kihyun when he exits his psychology class. Kihyun knows that figure all too well, even if the hair on top of his head is a bright blond and it was a nice brown the last time Kihyun saw him. Which was literally yesterday.

“Kyun,” he says shortly, stopping in front of Changkyun.

Changkyun doesn’t comment on the way Kihyun does a little hop while walking over, because Changkyun’s heart cannot handle that, ok.

Instead, Changkyun grins, handing out one of the coffees he’s holding.

“You brought me coffee,” Kihyun sniffs. “How did you know?”

“I’ve been your best friend for six years, Ki. I would hope I would know when you need caffeine.”

Kihyun blushes, reaching out for the cup, and when he takes it, Changkyun takes his other hand, leading him to the university’s cafeteria.

They reach a table, their five friends spread out all over it. Minhyuk is screeching, leaning over Jooheon, who is holding up his soda as high as he can, away from Minhyuk’s sticky grasp. Hyungwon is rubbing his temples, letting out a long-suffering sigh, while Hyunwoo calmly eats his burger.

Neither Changkyun or Kihyun comment on the situation, the scene a common occurrence.

Kihyun moves to go get food, before Changkyun stops him.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asks, not even needing to guess what Changkyun’s implying.

Changkyun shrugs, reaches down to fix Kihyun’s glasses that started to fall of his face when he reached down to place his backpack on the floor.

“Yeah. I’ll get it, baby.”

And that makes the table freeze, Minhyuk halting his screeching to stare wide-eyed at Changkyun.

Kihyun’s cheeks burn, but he doesn’t say anything, choosing to stare at the table instead. Changkyun is already headed to get their food.

Changkyun calls him that sometimes. _Baby_ . Well, more like all the time. Kihyun doesn’t comment on it, ignores the way it makes his heart constrict every single time. He loves it, but he won’t admit it. He loves _Changkyun_ , but he won’t admit it. They’re best friends, after all, despite Changkyun’s tendency to refer to him as every cute name under the sun.

“What was that?” Hoseok asks.

“What was what?” Kihyun sniffs indignantly.

“ _Baby_?” Minhyuk almost yells.

Hyunwoo hums, swallowing a mouthful of his burger. “Why are you all so surprised? Changkyun calls him that all the time.”

Kihyun shoots him a grateful look, and Hyunwoo nods, directing his attention back to his food.

“You’re no fun,” Minhyuk whines, slouching in his seat. “We all know Changkyun is whipped for Kihyun. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make fun of Kihyun for it.”

And with that, Kihyun kicks Minhyuk’s shin underneath the table.

Minhyuk yelps, hand shooting to Jooheon’s shoulder in surprise. Jooheon winces, but lets Minhyuk cling to him. Kihyun can only assume it’s because Minhyuk is no longer trying to steal his soda.

Kihyun barely has time to let out a short “Shut up, Minhyuk” before Changkyun returns, two trays of food in his hands. He smiles at Kihyun, and hands him his food, Kihyun shooting him is own grateful smile in return.  

And just when Kihyun’s getting comfortable again, his attention now on the sandwich in front of him, he feels Changkyun rest a hand on his thigh.

No one comments on it.

 

\--

 

Kihyun’s head is pounding. All he wanted was a nice movie night with his best friends. But his pasta is almost finished boiling and he still has no breadsticks. Changkyun was supposed to be here with the groceries thirty minutes ago.

Minhyuk saunters into the kitchen, a large bowl of salad in his hands.

He drops in onto the counter. “Who the _fuck_ eats pasta and salad during a movie night?”

“We do,” Kihyun deadpans. “Kyunie was craving it. Though if that brat doesn’t get here soon with the breadsticks, I am going to disown him.”

Minhyuk groans. “Can’t Changkyun crave pizza for once? Or like.. Dumplings?”

“Shut up and stir,” Kihyun says, thrusting a large spoon into Minhyuk’s hands.

Minhyuk shrugs, going to stir the large pot on the stove. He eyes the sugar container on the counter, next to the stove, and debates pouring it into the sauce and sabotaging dinner so they’ll be _forced_ to order pizza instead. But Kihyun is glaring at the back of his head and he would rather not die tonight.

“Where is Hoseok?”

“He just texted a few minutes ago, said he would be here soon,” Minhyuk answers, still eyeing the sugar.

And with that, the front door opens, Hoseok shuffling in and wearing a giant parka, his scarf covering his mouth. Kihyun looks past him, blinking.

“Where is Changkyun?”

Hoseok drops his backpack. “What.”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun huffs. “Where is he.”

“Um. Not here?” Hoseok squeaks out.

“I can _see_ that, Hoseok. And why isn’t he? You were supposed to pick him up from the grocery store.”

Hoseok mouth drops open, forming a small ‘o’ and Kihyun can see the panic surge through him.

But then Hoseok gasps, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a bright purple sheet. Kihyun knows that sheet well. He created it after all. He can make out the “Changkyun’s Pick Up Schedule” in bold black lettering at the top from his position in the kitchen. Kihyun made the list almost two years ago, because Changkyun is too lazy to get his license and hates public transportation. _He’s so cute._ Each of their friends are scheduled to pick him up one day of the week.

Except for Kihyun. Kihyun has two days.

Hoseok clears his throat.

“Actually, Kihyun. It’s Friday. Fridays are your days to pick up Changkyun.”

He’s smug, and Kihyun wants to smack the grin off of his face. But Hoseok is a giant fluff ball and Kihyun could never inflict damage upon his soft face.

So he settles for mumbling out a small, heartfelt _fuck_ , grabs his keys, and leaves the apartment in a panic, his shoes only half on his feet.

 

\--

 

When Kihyun pulls up to the grocery store, he can feel his heart sink. Changkyun is sitting on a bench out front, arms crossed to shield himself from the cold. There’s a cart full of snacks in front of him, and Kihyun can see the stupid breadsticks he made such a fuss over peeking out from one of the bags.

Changkyun looks up when Kihyun honks the horn, pout clear on his face, and Kihyun is torn between cooing and sinking into his seat with guilt. Changkyun looks _cold_ and he’s probably been here for too long and it’s all Kihyun’s fault because he forgot his own damn schedule.

Changkyun pushes the cart towards the car, opening the back seat to stuff in the bags of groceries. He slams the door closed with a thud that shakes Kihyun’s heart. When he puts the cart back and takes his spot in the passenger seat, Kihyun knows he’s in for it.

“I’m not speaking to you,” Changkyun huffs, folding his arms over his chest, pout still present.

Changkyun is rarely ever annoyed with Kihyun, and while it sucks, Kihyun can’t help but think he’s adorable like this.

“I’m sorry, Kyun. I got the days mixed up. I thought Hoseok was supposed to pick you up.”

Changkyun doesn’t respond, choosing to glare at the windshield instead. So Kihyun sighs, reaches over to buckle Changkyun’s seatbelt for him, even zips up his coat for him because Changkyun is still shivering despite the heat blasting throughout the car, and takes off in the direction of his apartment.

He only makes it halfway there, however, before pulling over and stopping in front of a cute little cafe. It’s Changkyun’s _favorite_ but he never gets to go, the menu way too pricey for his college student budget. Kihyun can’t afford it either, but Changkyun is cold and shivering and he’s probably going to catch a cold all because of Kihyun, and Kihyun would do anything to warm him up and make him happy again.

Changkyun is still pouting, but now he’s looking at Kihyun with an eyebrow raised. _How does he even do that._

Kihyun wouldn’t say he babies Changkyun in this relationship, in fact it’s probably the other way around, but Kihyun spoils him when necessary and right now, it’s _very_ necessary.

“Come on,” he says, turning off the car and opening his door. “You can get whatever you want. My treat.”

Changkyun’s other eyebrow raises, the corner of his lips raising with it.

_“Really?”_

_“Really,_ ” Kihyun laughs, Changkyun’s enthusiasm making his chest feel lighter. “Let’s go, Kyun.

And Changkyun needs no persuading, already running ahead to the entrance. Kihyun watches him go, his cheeks tinted red from the cold, but his heart feeling like it’s just been placed in a toaster oven.

 

_\--_

 

“Jooheon. I’m in love.”

Changkyun sinks into the couch. He whole body feels warm, hasn’t stopped feeling warm since Kihyun bought him that five dollar latte and a pastry and smiled at him like Changkyun was his whole world.

Jooheon scoffs, his fingers pressing random buttons on the remote as he tries to find something to watch. “I know.”

“You know? How could you know that?”

“Everyone knows you’re in love with Kihyun, Changkyun. You’re practically married.”

Changkyun’s throat feels dry. “Oh.”

“So?’

“So what?”

“Why don’t you just tell him that?”

Changkyun screeches, throwing the couch pillow in his hands straight at Jooheon’s face.

“I can’t just do that. Have you seen him? He’s like.. Like. Kihyun. Ya know? He’s the sweetest person in the whole world. You know he makes me soup every time i’m sick?? And one time he even drove to a store thirty minutes away just to get me my favorite chips. And have you seen him in a sweater, Jooheon? _My_ sweater?? Have you?? He has sweater paws, Jooheon. Or have you seen him in those round glasses he wears? And when he blushes? Or when he’s really tired and he just like.. Snuggles into me?? My heart can’t even handle _that_ . And i’m supposed to tell him I’m in _love_ with him? Do you want me to _die_?”

It’s silent for a few moments, Changkyun breathing heavily from his little speech.

Jooheon whistles slowly.

“Ok, don’t then, damn. But I’m just saying. It would be worth it.”

Changkyun groans and snatches his pillow back so he can scream into it in peace.

 

\--

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

come over

 

**_ki ♡_ **

can’t

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

why ??? homework ???

 

**_ki ♡_ **

netflix

**_kyunie ♡_ **

???

you’re ignoring me for a television show ??

 

**_ki ♡_ **

documentary

it’s about sharks, kyun

and you’ll live

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

i really upset about that but it is so hard omg is the season for me to get to see my new year and now I’m going to be a little bit better at getting my hair done

 

**_ki ♡_ **

what the fuck

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

I can’t believe how I feel when my heart hurts and my heart is numb and my sadness hurts and my pain is so congested

 

**_ki ♡_ **

are you having a stroke ??

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

i’ve decided to let predictive text speak for me from now on bc i can no longer function as a human being.

you broke me.

 

**_ki ♡_ **

ka;glsasgsdg

that’s.

that’s a little dramatic don’t you think ??

 

**_kyunie ♡_ **

remember that time

you abandoned me at the grocery store

 

**_ki ♡_ **

i’ll be there in 10

  


\--

 

Changkyun is in corgi pajamas and a baggy shirt when he opens his front door. He’s grinning, a tub of popcorn in his hands. Kihyun can make out the top of his tattoo peeking out over the shirt’s neckline.

Kihyun wants to pinch his cheeks. Instead, he scoffs.

“You made me stop watching Netflix just to come all the way over _here_ and watch Netflix?”

Changkyun laughs.

“Duh. I wanted to start this new series. It’s supposed to be really scary.”

This makes Kihyun pout as he makes his way into Changkyun’s apartment and takes off his shoes.

“Kyun, you know I don’t like those kinds of shows.”

But Changkyun ignores him, tugging on his wrist and pulling him to the living room, where he has built quite an impressive blanket fort. It feels… oddly romantic, and Kihyun would question it if it weren't for the Power Ranger sheets hanging in front of his face.

It doesn’t take long for them to settle in. The apartment is quiet except for the suspenseful noises occasionally blasting through the tv. The lights are off, because it _sets the mood Kihyun,_ and they’re in their usual position, Kihyun’s legs draped over Changkyun’s as he leans into Changkyun’s side.

Except this time Kihyun has his face buried in Changkyun’s neck, the hood of the sweatshirt he stole from Changkyun as soon as he arrived pulled up. It’s not that Kihyun can’t handle horror. It’s just that he doesn’t enjoy it. He doesn’t appreciate the way his heart beats too fast, or the way the music in these movies is always too loud, the sound grating against his eardrums.

Changkyun has one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other wrist deep in the tub of popcorn.

A loud bang resounds from the tv, and Kihyun jumps a little, sucking in a small breath.

“Sorry,” Changkyun murmurs. And then there are fingers in Kihyun’s hair, pushing it back, more fingers smoothing out the wrinkles on his forehead. “We can watch something else. I’m sorry I always try to get you to watch these things with me. It’s just that you’re just the only person I want to watch anything with.”

Kihyun hums, raising his head a bit, eyes focusing on Changkyun’s chin. The air feels thick, and Kihyun can’t stop himself from raising his head even further to meet Changkyun’s eyes. They’ve been here before, several times. Usually it ends with Changkyun looking away first, awkwardly laughing it off. Kihyun doesn’t look away, because Kihyun knows what he wants. He’s wanted Changkyun since he was sixteen, and that hasn’t changed. It will never change.

But this time Changkyun doesn’t look away, and Kihyun takes it for what it is. He leans forward, Changkyun meeting him halfway, and their lips meet for the first time. Kihyun makes a small noise, his mouth falling open the slightest bit. Changkyun takes advantage, tugging on Kihyun’s bottom lip with his teeth gently. Kihyun makes another breathy noise, this time louder, and this time it brings Changkyun back to reality.

He gasps, pulling away. Kihyun almost follows him, but stops when he sees the look on Changkyun’s face.

That’s not.. That’s not right. Kihyun has been waiting for their first kiss for the past six years. Has imagined it over and over, in every possible scenario. But Changkyun wasn’t supposed to look like _that_. He’s supposed to smile at Kihyun and lean in for more. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

“Ki,” Changkyun breathes, and now he’s pulling away from Kihyun entirely. Kihyun’s heart sinks. “I don’t..”

“Oh,” he breathes.

Changkyun looks pained, like he’s going to let Kihyun down but can’t find the right words to say.

So Kihyun makes it easier for him.

“I should go,” he scrambles up, already making to exit the fort. His foot gets caught in one of the blankets, however, and he almost goes tumbling down, Chankgyun’s hands steadying him by gripping his waist.

Kihyun rights himself, bolting away from Changkyun’s grasp. He doesn’t want to be here right now. Kihyun always wants to be around Changkyun, but not when he can feel his whole world tilting. Kihyun just put himself out there, just acted on the feelings he’s been holding in for six, long years, and now his chest is tight and it _burns_. It burns so much.

“Ki, wait. Please,” Changkyun calls after him. But Kihyun is already tugging on his coat and shoes.

He turns around.

“I have a lot of homework to do, Kyun,” he says softly. His voice doesn’t sound right, doesn’t sound like him. “I’ll see you later.”

And with that, he leaves the apartment, leaves Changkyun sitting there, in his sad blanket fort.

 

\--

 

Kihyun is home for two whole hours before there’s a knock at his door. He jumps slightly, but he can’t say he wasn’t expecting it. _He could have been here sooner_ , Kihyun thinks bitterly. _Two whole hours, pfft_.

Despite his expectations, Kihyun remains lying in his bed, ignoring the knocks that seem to grow louder with each passing second.

It’s not until Changkyun literally starts banging on his door that Kihyun finally gets up, making his way through the hallway with sluggish steps, stopping near his front door.

He knows Changkyun can hear him.

“Ki. Open the door. Please.” _Oh yeah, Changkyun can definitely hear him._

“No thanks,” Kihyun responds.

He can hear Changkyun sigh.

“Ki. Please?”

“Go home, Changkyun. I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? You should go home before it gets too late.”

Changkyun doesn’t respond, and for a moment Kihyun thinks Changkyun actually listened to him and left, until he hears the familiar sound of keys jingling.

He panics, rushing to the door and throwing his whole weight against it.

“Don’t you dare use that key, Changkyun. That’s meant for _emergencies_ only. Don’t you do it. I’ll call your mother!!”

The jingling stops, and he can only assume Changkyun put the keys back into his pocket. He hears another sigh.

“Kihyun, please just open the door. We need to talk, and I promise you’ll want to hear what I have to say. You _deserve_ to hear it. Please.”

Kihyun groans, his forehead resting on the door. He knows he can’t avoid Changkyun forever. Not when Changkyun is Kihyun’s constant, the most important person in his life. Even the past two hours felt like an eternity. Kihyun and Changkyun aren’t meant to be separated, even if they may not be meant to be together in the way Kihyun wants. The way Kihyun _craves_.

With a slightly exaggerated sigh, Kihyun unlocks the front door, allowing Changkyun to push it open.

And then Changkyun’s standing in front of him, and Kihyun is terrified. He doesn’t bother trying to hide his red-rimmed eyes; Changkyun knows him too well, would know that he’s been crying, even if Kihyun tried to play it off.

“Ki,” Changkyun breathes, rushing forward to rub at the tears on Kihyun’s cheeks. Kihyun didn’t even realize he had started crying again.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun says, his hands moving down to rest lightly on Kihyun’s waist.

Kihyun wants to push him away, because that isn’t _fair_ . And he’s just _tired_.

“You don’t have to apologize, Kyun,” Kihyun responds, avoiding his eyes. “You can’t help how you feel.”

Changkyun squints at him. “And how do you think I feel?”

“Well, not the same as me, obviously,” Kihyun tries to remain calm, but there’s an undeniable quiver to his voice.

“That’s not true. Ki. Look at me? Please?”

And it takes all the courage Kihyun has stored in his body to meet Changkyun’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Ki. Have been since the day I met you. Everyone knows it. I know it. I _know_ you know it. You’re the most important person in the world to me, and I’m sorry if i’ve ever made you feel otherwise. I’m sorry about how I reacted just now. I just.. panicked. I know that’s not an excuse. I’ve waited for that moment for so long that when it finally happened, I didn’t know how to handle it.”

Sometime during his little speech, his hands had moved to Kihyun’s back, rubbing gently over the fabric of Kihyun’s sweater.

It’s silent for a moment, Kihyun searching his face as if he’s looking for any indication that Changkyun is lying. Changkyun didn’t expect this silence. He expected Kihyun to be shocked, maybe utter an “I love you too.” He _definitely_ didn’t expect Kihyun to _punch_ him in the arm.

“Ow. _fuck_.” Changkyun’s hands leave Kihyun’s back to rub at the tender spot on his arm.

“You ruined our first kiss, you _jerk_.”

Kihyun slaps him again, lightly this time, on the shoulder.

And despite the pain, Changkyun huffs out a giggle, his smile growing wide and his dimples on full display. Because he knows that Kihyun’s forgive, and because Kihyun is no longer crying.

Kihyun can feel his own matching smile forming, and he takes advantage of Changkyun’s moment of weakness to pounce on him, wrapping his legs around Changkyun’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Changkyun yelps, reaching out to grab Kihyun’s thighs before he could fall. He leans forward, nuzzling his nose against Kihyun’s.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, mouth so, _so_ close to Kihyun’s. “Can I have a do over?”

“Hmmm,” Kihyun hums, his arms and legs tightening around Changkyun. “Not a do over, no. But you can kiss me again, yes.”

  
And this time it’s messy, their teeth bumping from smiling so much, and maybe Changkyun takes advantage of the fact that he has an adorable and sleepy Kihyun in his arms, and leads them to Ki’s bedroom, and _maybe_ Kihyun falls asleep mid-makeout because he’s so tired from crying, but to Changkyun it doesn’t matter. For him, Kihyun in his arms, and it meaning more than it ever has before.. for him, this is heaven.


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun wants to ask Kihyun to move in with him but Kihyun is oblivious and the timing never seems to be right.

Three months into their relationship, Changkyun wakes up with a thought. Well technically, he wakes up to Kihyun plastered to his side, Kihyun’s head nestled into his neck, and Kihyun’s extremely cold feet touching his. Kihyun has kicked the blanket clear off the bed, a habit that leaves Changkyun shivering almost every night. But Kihyun is wearing one of Changkyun’s extremely oversized hoodies, a white one that hangs down to his thighs and contrasts with his skin tone beautifully, and it’s hard to get mad at someone that just looks so cute, so _Kihyun_.

And _that_ sparks a thought.

Changkyun wants to move in with him.

He wants to wake up to everything that is Kihyun and spend the day with Kihyun and go to sleep with everything that is Kihyun. Every day.

Changkyun just really loves Kihyun, okay.

Kihyun decides to wake up then, with a little groan that Changkyun feels in his bones and a little stretch that almost causes him to hit Changkyun in the face. Changkyun tightens his arm around his waist.

“Morning, baby.”

Kihyun glances up, his eyes barely open and his head never leaving Changkyun’s chest. He gives Chankgyun a shy grin, before letting out another groan and turning away.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Kihyun lifts his face. “Like you don’t want to leave this room for the next two hours.”

Changkyun gasps. “Excuse me. All I said was good morning. _You’re_ the one implying my intentions were impure.”

Kihyun gives him another sleepy grin. “Was I wrong though?”

“Incredibly,” Changkyun deadpans. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go make coffee-”

And before Changkyun can even get up, Kihyun is straddling him. Changkyun’s hands automatically reach for his waist to stable him, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Kihyun is smiling down at him in a way that if weren’t for Kihyun’s solid weight on him he’d probably float to the ceiling from all of the gross feelings swirling around in his stomach.

“Do you _really_ want coffee?”

Changkyun wasn’t actually going to get coffee. He was going to, you know, ask Kihyun to move in with him. But then. Then, the hem of Kihyun’s hoodie rises a little bit and Changkyun tries not to stare because now he’s on a mission and he cannot afford to get distracted.

Although Kihyun’s thighs usually prove to be a distraction most definitely worth it.

And then Kihyun shifts just a little bit, and Changkyun loses his train of thought entirely.

And so the first time Changkyun tries to ask, Kihyun ruins it.

  


\--

  


The second time Changkyun tries, Hoseok ruins it.

They’re all having a movie night at Kihyun’s place, some horror film that Hyungwon wanted to watch playing on the tv. Changkyun is sat in the only single chair in the apartment, Kihyun sitting in between his legs and his back against Changkyun’s chest. He can’t tell where the others are; they’re allcuddled together with so many blankets that Changkyun can’t tell who is who. But he thinks he can make out two blanket lumps on the couch that resemble Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Something about the night just feels _right_ , and Changkyun is about to ask Kihyun if they could go to his room and talk.

And then Hoseok gasps, a figure tumbling off the couch.

Okay, yeah, that blanket lump was definitely Hoseok.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok whispers harshly.

Kihyun jumps, his grip on Changkyun’s hand tightening.

“What?” he yelps.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok whispers again. He crawls over to their chair, the blanket wrapped around him causing him to tumble a few times. He finally kicks the blanket free, and Jooheon’s leg in the process, and then he’s tapping Kihyun’s thigh furiously.

“Kihyun. Kihyun look. It’s the _cat_.” He points to the sliding glass door that leads to the patio.

Kihyun gasps, turning around and elbowing Changkyun in the ribs accidentally. Changkyun wheezes, and Kihyun mumbles out a small _sorry_ , placing his hand on the area he hit. Changkyun grabs it, interlocking their fingers. Kihyun is still glaring at the door.

“It’s the fucking _cat_ ,” he whispers, furiously squinting.

“We finally caught it,” Hoseok whispers back. They both look like they’re going to charge the door at any moment.

Hoseok and Kihyun had recently picked up a hobby: plants. They found that taking care of them was a nice stress reliever, and before Changkyun knew it, his time with Kihyun with Kihyun was reduced drastically (like a whole ten percent). Kihyun had originally kept the plants in his apartment, before realizing Changkyun has a terrible allergy. Ever since then, he’s been growing quite the impressive plant army on his patio.

Until one the neighbor's cats decided to wreak havoc on all of it. Kihyun and Hoseok have been trying to catch it for weeks. Many plants were sacrificed in the process.

Kihyun huffs, throwing his blanket aside and getting off of Chankgyun. He takes a determined step toward the door. “I’m going to go get it.”

“Wait!” Jooheon shrieks from his blanket pile on the floor. “You can’t _kill_ it!”

Kihyun gawks, looking offended. “I’m not going to _kill_ it, you dumbass, I’m going to see if there is a number on his collar. And then I will call that number and have a nice, lovely, and totally calm conversation with its owner about why they are letting their demon cat walk all over everyone’s precious hardwork.”

Changkyun wants to tell him that it’s fine, that once Kihyun moves in with him he can have as many flowerbeds and plants as he wants and that Changkyun would guard them with his life and no cats would ever stand a chance. But then Hoseok gasps, _again_ , from where he’s still seated on the floor.

“It fucking _left_ , Kihyun, quick! We might be able to still catch it!”

And then him and Kihyun are scrambling for the door, and Changkyun is left alone on the suddenly much colder chair.

 

\--

  


The third time, Changkyun fucks it up himself. Because what is any situation without a little self-inflicted pain.

Changkyun leaves his bedroom, his socked feet dragging against the hardwood. Kihyun is currently studying on the couch in his living room, and Changkyun promised he wouldn’t bother him but the urge to just _ask_ already is eating Changkyun alive and he needs to know. He needs to know if Kihyun wants to live with him.

He sees Kihyun spread out all over the couch, large textbook covering his face and a bag of popcorn by his side.

“So.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrows, his eyes peeking up from the book he’s reading for class. Something about organizational communication. Whatever that means.

“So?”

“How do you feel about furniture?”

“...furniture.”

Kihyun’s nose is doing that cute crunchy thing again and Changkyun is just tempted to make a run for it. Or just melt into a puddle, right then and there. His carpet would not appreciate it but at least he would be free from suffering.

Instead, he clears his throat.

“Yeah you know, furniture. The stuff you… furnish your house with.”

Kihyun blinks. “Um.. it’s. Useful, i guess. I like it.”

“No, i mean. What kind of furniture do you.. like?”

Kihyun stares at him for a moment, then shrugs.

“I don’t know. If I can sit on it then, you know, it’s pretty solid. Solid as in good. Not as in solid furniture. That’s not fun to sit on. It’s like sitting on a rock.”

It’s silent for a few moments as they both continue to stare at each other. Kihyun’s nose is still all scrunched and adorable and Changkyun’s knows he’s screwed up his chance. Where was he even going with this? It was supposed to be a smooth transition into him asking Kihyun if he would like to buy furniture for their new place together, but Changkyun still hasn’t even asked.

He stares a little more.

“Alright then.”

And with that, he turns around and trudges back to his bedroom, leaving Kihyun alone with his textbook.

 

\--

  


After the third failure, Changkyun gets an idea.

“What the fuck is this,” Hyungwon deadpans, eyes growing a little wide.

“Holy…” Jooheon appears behind Hyungwon, stopping by his side. “Kyun, what is this?”

“This,” Changkyun throws his arms out, gesturing to the space behind him. “This is my new apartment. And these,” he gestures to some large boxes resting against the wall, “are my new boxes. Containing stuff. A lot of stuff. And some furniture. That we will construct. Together.”

Hyungwon and Jooheon stare at him.

“ _Please_.”

“What happened to your old apartment?” Hyungwon asks, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the brand new couch Changkyun bought.

“I, uh. Moved?”

Hyungwon scoffs. “No shit. But like.. _why_.”

Changkyun swallows.

“Because..”

“Because what?” Jooheon asks. “You do realize that we are roommates, right?”

“Um.. yes?”

“Ok..,” Jooheon squints. “And you realize you can’t just move out without telling me.. _right_?”

“I’m telling you now. And Hyunwoo said he would take my room. See, I made _some_ smart decisions.”

“Okay but,” Hyungwon sighs. Sometimes getting Changkyun to admit something is like pulling teeth. “Why exactly did you move out?”

Changkyun swallows.

“Because I wanted to ask Kihyun to move in with me but every time I tried it got ruined and then I just panicked and got a place on my own and now I have to make it look all fancy and make sure there’s a place for his plants so that he’ll want to move in with me and won’t hate me.”

Silence.

“So, let me get this straight,” Hyungwon says, crossing his legs. “You went and out and got a whole apartment you definitely won’t be able to afford by yourself for you and Kihyun both and you don’t even know if he wants to live with you yet. And you probably bought all of this new furniture with your credit card.”

More silence.

“Yes.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Changkyun groans, “I _know_ . But I’m an idiot who needs _help_. Furniture help. Hey, did you know that Kihyun likes furniture?”

  


\--

  
A week later, Changkyun, Jooheon, and Hyungwon have managed to turn the apartment into a… liveable space. There are nice paintings on the wall, and fake plants placed strategically in corners, and a space for Kihyun’s real plants out on the patio. And there’s a nice, big blue couch in the living room. Changkyun is not sure if Kihyun will like the couch, but it’s Kihyun’s favorite color and great for cuddling.

Changkyun is all ready to show Kihyun, so he picks Kihyun up at his apartment, Kihyun thinking they’re just going out for dinner.

Kihyun opens the door with a grin. He’s wearing another oversized hoodie, this time paired with some incredibly tight jeans, Changkyun’s _favorite_ , round glasses perched on his nose. His hair is curly, and Changkyun just wants to squish him.

So he does.

“You look adorable,” he coos as he squishes Kihyun’s cheeks between his hands.

Kihyun swats at him, pouting when Changkyun finally pulls away. “Just for that, you’re paying for dinner. I want chicken. And a lot of it.”

Changkyun laughs. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He pecks Kihyun’s nose, cooing internally at the way it scrunches in response.

He takes Kihyun’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and tugging him toward the building’s elevator. When they’re outside, he tugs Kihyun in the opposite direction of the restaurant.

“Hey,” Kihyun pulls on his hand, then squints. “You’re going the wrong way. Are you trying to get out of paying?”

Changkyun smiles, even though the nerves in him are threatening to eat him. “Actually, I wanted to show you something first, if that’s alright?”

He rubs circles into Kihyun’s hand with his thumb.

Kihyun squints even more, but mumbles out a suspicious _okay_.

And so Changkyun leads him down the sidewalk, until they reach the new apartment a couple of blocks away.

“Kyun….where are you taking me?? This is a little weird.”

“I know, I promise it’s not weird. Just follow me? Please?”

Kihyun shrugs, following him through the entrance. They enter the elevator and Changkyun presses the button for the fourth floor. And before he knows it, they are standing outside of what Changkyun hopes is their new home.

He draws a deep breath and unlocks it, tugging on Kihyun’s hand gently until they’re both inside.

He shuts the door behind them with a soft click.

“So….” Kihyun begins.

“So,” Changkyun inhales. “Welcome to my new place.”

Kihyun’s eyes grow wide. He turns to Changkyun.

“You moved? Why?  What about Jooheon?” Then he pouts. “You’re even further from me now.”

Changkyun chuckles, then moves to stand in front of Kihyun, reaching for his other hand.

“Actually. It’s, uh. It’s our place. You know, if you want it to be.”

There silence, Kihyun’s eyes growing even wider before he lets out a soft gasp.

“...Our place?”

“..Yeah.”

And Changkyun expected Kihyun to be mad, but he definitely did not expect Kihyun to start _bawling_.

“Ki, baby, no,” he circles his arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him close. Kihyun buries his head in his neck, sniffling loudly. “Why are you crying?”

“Because you’re _dumb_ ,” Kihyun wails.

Okay, _well_.

Changkyun squeezes him a little.

“And why am I dumb?”

“Because you went out and got a whole apartment. With _furniture_. Without even telling me. That isn’t how you ask people to move in with them. You’re an adorable idiot and I’m in love with you.”

Kihyun pulls away, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. Changkyun reaches over to wipe his cheeks with his own hoodie.

“The feeling is mutual. The love thing, not the idiot thing.”

Kihyun laughs, and the sound is thick, but the look on his face is anything but. He makes his way to the furnished living room, sitting gingerly on the couch.

“You got a couch in my favorite color,” he sniffs, running his finger over the fabric.

Changkyun follows, moving to sit beside him, their thighs touching.

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t have much to work with besides the fact that you do not like to sit on rocks, so.”

Kihyun laughs again, and then he’s throwing himself at Changkyun. They fall back onto the couch, Kihyun resting his chin on Changkyun’s chest.

“You want to move in together.”

And he says it so matter of factly, like he’s sure of it and like he’s sure of _them_.

“I mean, you don’t have to. Obviously. Please don’t feel pressured. It’s just I tried asking if you wanted to move in with me so many times and I messed it up so many times so I freaked out and impulsively rented this apartment and got new furniture and then forced Jooheon and Hyungwon to assemble it. Which was a terrible idea.”

He points to the coffee table to the right of them that is leaning suspiciously to one side.

Kihyun follows his gaze and giggles. Changkyun wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him back into his chest.

“There’s more room. On the piano. Than you have in your apartment now. For your plants, I mean. And no demon cat. At least, I don’t think so.”

And then Kihyun’s eyes are welling up again and his bottom lip is trembling. He hides in face in Changkyun’s chest.

“Okay, okay. Stop making me crying. Of course I’ll move in with you.”

Changkryun grins wide. “Really?”

Kihyun swats at his chest lightly. “Of course, you dork. Now please tell me you furnished the bedroom as well.”

Changkyun laughs loudly, and then he’s carrying Kihyun to the bedroom that he thankfully _did_ furnish, and once again he’s reminded that every day with Kihyun is another little piece of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i never expected this to get over 100 kudos, so i wrote a lil sequel as a thank you! this is rushed and bad but oh well lolol ki's obsession with plants is inspired by my desire to own a lot of plants

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my own meltdown over kihyun today idk also i haven't written creatively in years and i literally speed wrote this so pls be nice to me
> 
>  


End file.
